


Over Filth and Over Fire

by MostRemote



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM, Battleshipping, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostRemote/pseuds/MostRemote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High in the darkness of the Kaiba Corporation HQ, Kaiba allows himself some intimacy with the people who care about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Filth and Over Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: BDSM threesome.
> 
> Sub!Kaiba, dom!Yuugi, (to a slightly lesser extent) dom!Jounouchi.

It’s approaching two AM and black clouds seethe through the sky, and still Kaiba won’t have the lights on. Not the overheads, not one of the functional grey lamps, no light at all save the angry neon rainbow of the signs beyond the window that cover the Domino business district. Everyone in this room is just indistinct grey until you’re pressed right up against them.

“Do you just not like looking at us?” said Jounouchi, lying on the floor with his legs propped up on the large futon.

Kaiba doesn’t look up from his computer, but his irritation is so intense you can almost hear it permeate the rhythm of his typing.

“I don’t object to looking at you,” he says tightly, “although I can’t say the same for listening to you.”

Jounouchi snorts. “Asshole.” But he doesn’t say more, choosing to relax instead into the gentle massage Yuugi is giving his feet, curled on the futon with Jounouchi’s ankles resting in his lap.

“Are you worried someone’s going to see us?” Yuugi asks quietly.

Kaiba’s typing pauses. They’re on the nineteenth floor of the Kaiba Corporation main HQ, in the bedroom Kaiba uses when he’s worked too late to get home. The room is underused. Kaiba would rather simply go without sleep.

Yuugi’s question still hangs unanswered.

“Possibly,” Kaiba says, finally. His eyes flick to Yuugi’s. “Shut the blinds.”

Yuugi shifts Jounouchi’s feet from his lap and stands wordlessly, walking over to pull the cords. Narrow shadows slide across the floor, slicing the light into thin bright bars of green, red, blue, slicing thinner until they’re swallowed up by the dark grey of the lightless room.

Jounouchi stretches on the carpet and arches his back. “Does this mean we can actually  _do_ something now? I am so freaking bored you have no idea.”

“Actually, I do have some idea,” Kaiba says flatly. “I might have less if you’d shut up for two minutes.”

Jounouchi groans loudly and Yuugi drops to the floor beside him, distracting him again, this time with his lips on Jounouchi’s barely bared stomach.

Kaiba watches for a moment, watches Jounouchi arch his back again for Yuugi, in pleasure, not boredom, and then looks away and returns to his typing.

“Are you seriously going to work more?” Jounouchi says incredulously, half-sitting as Yuugi draws back. “We’ve been here for hours, literally  _hours,_  Kaiba, and I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

There’s an easy insult in that, Kaiba thinks, but he says nothing about it. “I have work to finish, idiot.”

“Man, you know, if I didn’t know better,” Jounouchi presses, expression defiant, “I’d say you were procrastinating.”

“Procrastinating would involve not working,” Kaiba says in that same flat tone.

“Procrastinating on  _sex,_ not work,” Jounouchi explains. “Like only a freak like you can.”

The sound of even, measured typing continues to fill the converted office. The room is sparse, only the desk and the futon comprising the major pieces of furniture. The futon isn’t large by Kaiba’s standards – the four poster bed at the mansion is almost literally big enough to get lost in, Jounouchi once learned – but it’s still a comfortable size for three bodies. It’s a bed they should all be in right now, but still Kaiba is typing, has been typing since ten, as the night steadily eats away the minutes.

“Kaiba,” Yuugi says suddenly, firmly, and doesn’t continue until Kaiba has stopped typing and met his eyes, his expression one of annoyance. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Kaiba almost flinches at that, a rapid sneer covering whatever slip might have wrecked his stoicism. “Yuugi-”

“I’m serious, Kaiba.” And Yuugi’s voice is full of such quiet authority that Kaiba doesn’t even try to argue. “It’s stupid if you only called us here tonight to try and prove something. We don’t want to do something that you’re not comfortable with.”

“If I wasn’t comfortable with it,” Kaiba hisses through his teeth, “then I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place.”

He goes back to his typing, his fingers assaulting the keys in a cacophony of plastic on plastic. He thinks they’ve dropped the matter until four fingers with ugly nails curl around the top of his laptop and tilt the screen back so far that the text blurs and he’s forced to meet the two dark eyes before him, lit by the white glow of the screen.

“Hey. If you don’t want to do this-”

“Jounouchi-” Kaiba begins warningly, but Jounouchi cuts over him.

“ _If you don’t want to do this,_ Kaiba, then just think what a shitty thing you’re doing to us. Making us think you’re consenting to something you’re not is really messed up.”

“He’s right,” Yuugi concurs quietly. “This has to be something you want to do. And I mean _really_ want to do, or this is just going to be awful for all of us.”

Kaiba continues to stare at Jounouchi, avoiding Yuugi’s eyes and looking Jounouchi over with curled lip as though Jounouchi offended every one of his senses.

“Fine,” he said flatly. “We can start.”

He pulled the laptop away from Jounouchi’s grip and shut it, cutting off the only remaining light source in the room.

“Great, now I can’t see a damn thing,” Jounouchi muttered. “Can we put  _one_ light on?”

“No,” Kaiba said immediately. Jounouchi groaned in frustration.

“We are going to have difficulty seeing what we’re doing,” Yuugi said delicately, barely able to make out Kaiba’s silhouette as he stood up before the shrouded windows. “It might make things awkward.”

Kaiba’s exasperated sigh was clearly audible even from Yuugi’s side of the room as he flicked on his desk lamp, Yuugi and Jounouchi blinking at the sudden light that Kaiba’s computer-strained eyes were used to.

“We’ll turn it off during,” he said through gritted teeth. “Or…” He swallowed, face evening into a familiar stoicism Yuugi and Jounouchi had spent the past few months working hard to dispel. “I suppose you could blindfold me,” he said very, very quietly. Jounouchi almost asked him to repeat it before catching the words and stopping himself.

“That’ll work,” Yuugi said, with deliberate but sincere levity. “Do you have a blindfold or…?”

Kaiba nodded once and threw a glance at the drawer beneath the low bed. Yuugi moved towards it and knelt, taking the handles within his palms and sliding it open with a smooth hiss of metal.

“ _Whoa,_ Kaiba,” Jounouchi exclaimed, half running over to the drawer to stare into it, dumbfounded. “You… You sure do have a lot of…  _stuff._ ” He knelt beside Yuugi and stared at the obsessively sorted collection of restraints and toys; a drawer of black and silver, leather and metal, meticulously organised and evenly spaced. “Why do you even have all these?” Jounouchi asked, wide-eyed.

“I have money,” Kaiba said in that too-flat tone, expression a little too stoic. “Got to spend it on something.”

“Have you used them all?” Yuugi inquired, suppressing a smile as Jounouchi started to rifle through the drawer, pulling out items whose purpose neither of them could identify.

“No.”

“Have you used  _any_ of them?” Jounouchi said teasingly, holding up a simple pair of handcuffs, unpadded and gleaming.

“Yes.” Kaiba’s tone was clipped, his expression withdrawn.

Jounouchi gave a good natured shrug and dropped the cuffs back in the now hopelessly disturbed drawer. “Okay then. You got something particular in mind?”

Kaiba sighed and rolled his shoulders back, eyes drifting closed, then opened them again and slowly walked around his desk to join them by the bed.

“I suppose,” he said finally, with a reluctant sigh.

“… _Like?_ ” Jounouchi said, expression sarcastically obtuse.

Kaiba only clenched his jaw in response.

“We could cuff you,” Yuugi suggested, his voice light and cooperative. He paused and waited, Kaiba appearing to either be lost in deep thought or finding it difficult to answer. Yuugi stood and slid next to him on the bed, laying a gentle hand on Kaiba’s knee. Finally, Kaiba gave the most imperceptible of nods. “Alright, that’s a start,” Yuugi continued. “The blindfold, as you already said.” He considered for a moment, leaning back and chewing his lip contemplatively. “If being tied up is your thing, we could use a gag as well.”

“I don’t even know what this is  _for,_ ” Jounouchi said blankly, holding up one of the more elaborate gags and staring at it.

Yuugi snorted. “It’s a ring gag, Jounouchi. For holding your mouth open so that someone can…” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You know.”

“ _Oh,_ ” said Jounouchi, as if this knowledge was incredibly enlightening. “Cool!”

“Your idiocy never fails to astound me,” Kaiba drawled, smirking.

“ _Hey,_ I’m used to doing things on the cheap,” Jounouchi said defensively. “I don’t have much experience outside of improvising with belts and ties and scarves, y’know.”

“But you still watch porn,” Yuugi said, shaking his head. “How can you not recognise this stuff?”

“Because I don’t usually watch weirdass S&M shit!” Jounouchi exclaimed, shoving Yuugi’s shoulder with a wide grin. “We’re not all  _complete_ perverts here, Yuugi.”

“Sure,” said Yuugi flatly. “You’re not a complete pervert. Now, pass me the other gags so we can decide which to use for your bondage sex with Kaiba.”

Jounouchi thumped him again, still grinning, but lifted up the two other gags from the drawer. “So?” He said, turning to face Kaiba and holding them up. “Which one?”

For another long moment Kaiba remained unmoving, staring at Jounouchi’s hands silently, then he extended his long fingers and spidered the tips over a simple black ball gag, very briefly, before quickly retracting his hand and looking away to stare intently at some spot on the floor.

“Awesome,” said Jounouchi, tossing it up onto the bed. “And…” He rooted around in the drawer. “Cuffs, blindfold.” He tossed these up too and Yuugi caught them, looking them over with interest. “Right! So.” He turned to Kaiba, leaning forwards and propping his elbows on the bed, resting his head on his hands. “You still haven’t told us what you had in mind. You gotta give us something to work with.”

“Hn.” Kaiba looked as though he was about to speak, folding his arms professionally, but the silence dragged on and still he said nothing.

Jounouchi sighed exasperatedly. “Look, Kaiba, if you’re going to let us tie you up and fuck you, you really got to be able to tell us what you want.”

“Shut up, bonkotsu,” Kaiba snapped instinctively, but he looked up to the ceiling with an expression of guarded concentration. “Aside from the restraints,” he said evenly, addressing the ceiling rather than the two of them, “I don’t have any specifications.” His mouth opened slightly, apparently unconsciously, and Yuugi, sitting closest to him, could just see his tongue slide out between his white, neat teeth, which bit tight around the tip. “I want you to be rough,” Kaiba finally said in a very curt voice. “As rough as you like.”

“Do you really mean that?” Yuugi said cautiously. “Because people always say they have no limits and then-”

“I have a very high tolerance for pain,” Kaiba interrupted, his hard tone tainted by the faintest quiver. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Okay,” Yuugi said, somewhat unsteadily. “I’ll take your word for it. We’ll have a safe word any way so-”

“Oh, don’t patronise me,” Kaiba interrupted again, his voice sharper, face twisting into an unpleasant sneer. “I’ve consented, that’s all you need to know.”

“No,” said Yuugi flatly, leaning back on the bed. “There’s no way I’m doing this without one. It’s non-negotiable.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on…”

Jounouchi sat on the floor and watched them argue it out, Yuugi leaning back with comfortable patience and debating it quietly and confidently, Kaiba sitting with crossed legs and anger lurking beneath every word, never turning to meet the eyes of the other boy. As the minutes stretched on Jounouchi wondered if Kaiba would end up arguing the point simply for the sake of arguing it.

“How about ‘stubborn prick’?” Jounouchi said loudly, so loud that they both fell silent immediately and turned to stare at him. “Yeah,” he continued. “If someone says ‘stubborn prick’ then we know to stop, right?”

“What is wrong with you?” Kaiba said, more a statement than a question.

Jounouchi shrugged. “Hey, you know there’s no way Yuugi’s backing down, and I agree with him, so it’s two against one and you’re outvoted. So if you want to do this, you gotta go with us on this one. So I think ‘stubborn prick’ will work well.” His face creased into mock-worry. “Actually, that might slip out as part of regular conversation. Or when I come. It’s one of those things that just seems to be on the tip of my tongue all the time.”

You could almost hear Kaiba’s muscle working in his jaw. “We’ll use ‘Domino’,” he finally managed stiffly, looking back to his preferred spot on the ceiling.

“And if you’re gagged?” said Jounouchi.

Kaiba exhaled slowly, either in impatience or calming himself. “I’ll snap my fingers.”

“Yeah but, what if we’ve, like, got your hands bound and you can’t-”

“I’ll  _manage,_ ” said Kaiba, through gritted teeth, earning himself a teasing grin from Jounouchi.

“So that’s settled,” said Yuugi, shaking his head in amused despair at the two of them. He leaned forward and tilted his head at Kaiba. “You really don’t have anything particular in mind? You just want to be hurt?”

Kaiba’s silence seemed to indicate a ‘no’.

“… _Well?_ ” said Jounouchi exasperatedly. “Either you can tell us now, or we can sit around for another hour until you either tell us anyway or kick us out.”

Kaiba’s gaze dropped from the ceiling to rest with bright violence on Jounouchi’s, his face stoic but his eyes alight with some unidentifiable heat.

“Use me,” he said in a quiet, clear voice. Jounouchi blinked in the force of his glare. “However you like.”

“Like, humiliate you?” inquired Yuugi. Kaiba gave a single stiff nod, which Yuugi returned with much more softness. “Alright then. Other than that, you don’t care? We’ll do whatever?”

“Mm.”

“And you will stop us, right,” said Jounouchi, “if we do something you don’t like? You’re not gonna be all stubborn and suffer through it to prove some dumb point?”

Kaiba’s angry glare seemed to indicate a yes.

“Alright,” said Yuugi, suddenly wrapping an arm around Kaiba’s shoulder, who immediately stiffened but didn’t pull away.

Jounouchi leaned forwards, hesitating for a moment before pushing his lips on Kaiba’s. For a moment the other boy remained completely rigid, against both Yuugi’s arms and Jounouchi’s lips, but slowly his tight muscles began to slacken. Yuugi kissed his neck gently, then his ear, then placed his fingertips against Jounouchi’s chest and communicated to him to lean back with the slightest pressure.

“Is there anything we should say, or a particular way we should act?” he asked Kaiba, the hand around his shoulders curling up to caress his hair and feather across his cheek.

“No. Just…” Kaiba’s jaw clenched and he swallowed, eyes flicking from Yuugi’s, blinking, blinking again, then flicking back. “Just be you.”

Yuugi smiled and kissed him, then Jounouchi did the same. Kaiba stayed silent, eyes on the floor.

“Okay then,” Jounouchi said brightly, clapping his hands together. “Blindfold, cuffs, and gag.”

“Cuffs first,” Kaiba murmured, then closed his eyes and slid his hands behind his back.

Yuugi wrapped the leather around his wrists, which were unpleasantly thin and barely constrained in even the tightest setting on the cuffs, which was tight enough that Yuugi doubted it would even fit around his own narrow wrists. Kaiba’s hands were steady as Yuugi bound them, but his fingertips quivered ever so slightly within his grasp, only calming when Yuugi took his hands within his own and clasped them tightly.

Jounouchi reached for the blindfold and shifted onto his knees, reaching up to wrap it around Kaiba’s head. Kaiba’s eyes opened briefly before they were covered with the soft leather of the blindfold, meeting Jounouchi’s with the briefest flash of unfathomable blue, and then they twitched closed behind the blindfold, the straps of which Yuugi reached out to tie around Kaiba’s head.

Kaiba’s breathing was even, but it sounded like the steadiness took effort. His lips, full and parted, slid immediately closed when Jounouchi tentatively pressed the plastic ball of the gag against them. Next to Kaiba on the bed, Yuugi wrapped his arms around his head and pressed their cheeks together, stroking his hair with one hand and his chest with the other.

“Open your mouth, Kaiba,” he said quietly, kissing his neck and then baring his teeth to bite lightly at the skin; a gentle warning.

Kaiba’s jaw clenched for the briefest of moments, and then his lips parted again. They twitched open a little wider, then wider till, revealing his perfect teeth and dark, wet mouth. Jounouchi bit his tongue and pushed the ball forwards, forcing Kaiba’s teeth open wider until the ball slipped over his teeth and into his mouth, holding it wide and filled. Again Yuugi took the straps and buckled them behind his head, smiling down at Jounouchi who fell slowly back onto his heels, staring up at Kaiba, silenced and blind and bound before him.

“Shit…” he muttered, half wanting to look away. Kaiba dropped his head at Jounouchi’s utterance, his cheeks visibly flushing, but Yuugi slid a hand under his chin and forced it back up.

“You’re beautiful, Seto,” he said with exquisite gentle care, kissing his ear. “Now get on your knees.”

The only move Kaiba made was to tense violently, the muscles in his arms and legs twitching within his tight black clothing. He made no indication that he was going to follow this instruction.

“I won’t ask you twice,” Yuugi said in that same dark, quiet voice, giving Kaiba’s ear a little lick. Still Kaiba didn’t move.

Yuugi looked up at Jounouchi, his gaze significant, and Jounouchi looked at Kaiba.  _I guess, if he likes pain…_

Jounouchi stood, hesitated, then extended a hand and grabbed a handful of Kaiba’s hair, a single violent yank bringing him from the futon and onto the floor with a low noise of protest, muffled by the gag. He fell to his knees and then kept falling, unable to support himself with his arms bound behind his back.

Yuugi slid easily off the bed, the leather of his trousers making a smooth sound like flowing sand as he slipped over the sheets and to the floor, straddling Kaiba and sitting firmly on the back of his thighs. Kaiba tried to sit up immediately but a strong, rough hand grabbed his hair again and forced his face into the floor. Kaiba’s head jerked against the grip, jolted again and again, trying to push his face up from the floor, but Jounouchi held him down mercilessly, grinning as he watched Kaiba’s futile struggle.

Yuugi bent forwards until his chest was pressed against Kaiba’s back, letting him nip again at Kaiba’s neck. A low note issued from deep within Kaiba’s throat, faint though it was, but it cut off as soon as it had sounded and as Yuugi’s teeth began to work at his throat he began to flinch a little less violently, a little less frequently, until he lay limp and compliant, trapped under Yuugi’s legs and Jounouchi’s hand.

“There, that’s better,” Jounouchi half muttered, not quite sure if he wanted Kaiba to hear him.

Kaiba flinched again as two gentle, questing hands began to slide along his sides, slowly rubbing back and forth, back and forth, a slow ebb and flow of touch. His legs suddenly jerked violently, almost bucking Yuugi off, and Yuugi dipped his head again to bite deeply into Kaiba’s shoulder, not a playful nip but a primal, violent attack of teeth on tender flesh.

“Shh, Kaiba,” he said soothingly, lifting his lips from the broken skin to kiss the wounds he’d wrought. Kaiba struggled blindly against the cuffs for a moment, tried to kick his legs again, jerked his head one last time, and then, after a moment of fierce tension, slowly let go and relaxed his muscles. Kaiba remained limp as Yuugi wound his hands up his sides, sliding his hands between the sheets and Kaiba’s body, trailing intimate fingertips over his ribs and pressing gently into the grooves between them, rubbing over and along the smooth curve of the bone to the centre before trailing up to his sternum.

“So how we gonna do this?” said Jounouchi awkwardly, holding Kaiba’s hair without much force now that Kaiba lay compliantly with his cheek resting against the floor.

Yuugi stared between the two, quietly assessing the positioning of Jounouchi’s hand and Kaiba’s expression, disguised as it was by the blindfold and gag. “You can take his mouth,” he said slowly, eyes trailing back to Kaiba’s body, his back, his thin waist with his wrists bound behind it. He moved his fingers to rest just beneath Kaiba’s nipples, feeling him tense again, but he kept his eyes fixed on Jounouchi.

Jounouchi released his grip in Kaiba’s hair and slid his hands behind his head, feeling for the buckle of the gag. Kaiba remained with his head resting on the floor, breathing heavily, and said nothing as the gag was removed. Jounouchi yanked Kaiba’s head back and felt a deep spike of electricity go through his groin at the sight of Kaiba’s red, full lips coated slick and dripping with his own saliva. Before Kaiba could close his wet, panting lips two thin fingers, muddied and calloused, were shoved quickly between his lips and teeth.

“Let’s see about keeping that mouth open,” Jounouchi said, grinning with dark, amused eyes.

Kaiba bit down.

“Fuck,  _ow,_ ” said Jounouchi, yanking his fingers back, blood seeping from several little round tooth wounds.

“ _No,_ ” Yuugi whispered into Kaiba’s ear, his tone a soft threat, and pinched Kaiba’s nipples with sharp, violent nails. Kaiba’s entire body twitched, though he remained silent, and Yuugi pinched again. “No biting,” he said again in that same tone, a smooth authority, so soft and assured it seemed impossible to question. “Be good.”

“And here I was trying to be gentle,” Jounouchi muttered. He grabbed Kaiba’s hair once more, pulling back even more violently. “Okay, open up, Kaiba,” he ordered and, as expected, received no response. He grinned again, looking to Yuugi and finding an unfamiliar cruel smile meet him, his violet eyes bright with black intention. He drew his hand back and slapped Kaiba, hard, while at the same time Yuugi dug his nails into his nipples again. Kaiba cried out in sudden shock but immediately fell silent, his jaw clenching in wilful resignation. “No? Don’t want to? That’s okay, I can ask again.” Jounouchi drew his hand back again. “Open your mouth.” Again, no response.

This time, Yuugi twisted as he pinched, and Jounouchi’s blow was more of a punch. The sound Kaiba made this time was quieter, but all the more of a victory on Jounouchi and Yuugi’s part for how hard he tried to stay silent.

“Shh,” Yuugi whispered again into Kaiba’s ear. “You’re being noisy, Kaiba.” He shifted his hands away from Kaiba’s chest and slid them further down, pushing between the mattress and the thin cloth that covered his stomach, moving lower.

Kaiba’s entire body went rigid as Yuugi began to curl his nails into his leather trousers, cutting a sharp grip into his half hardened cock. This time, when Jounouchi threw a punch that carried most of his weight, and Yuugi tightened his nails into a cruel vice, Kaiba cried out in a long, low, open-mouthed moan, and Jounouchi was easily able to shove his fingers in again. This time, he hooked the fingers of his left hand around Kaiba’s lower teeth, pulling down until Kaiba’s jaw was wrenched wide open against the strain of Jounouchi’s hand in his hair.

“There you go,” Yuugi said soothingly, stroking Kaiba gently through his pants with one hand and working the zipper with the other. “Isn’t that better?”

“You look a lot better with your mouth open,” said Jounouchi admiringly, saliva covering his fingers and a thin trickle making its way over Seto’s bottom lip. He looked up. “Yuugi, c’mere.”

Yuugi climbed off Kaiba, who had stopped struggling entirely, and came to stand by his friend. Kaiba was breathing heavily, but was otherwise still. Yuugi kissed Jounouchi’s cheek as he held Kaiba’s mouth wide as though on show. “Should I take off the blindfold?” Yuugi asked Jounouchi, kissing him again and then giving his face a quick lick. “I want to see those beautiful eyes when you fuck his throat.”

Jounouchi groaned, shifting his legs and enjoying the spark of friction this elicited. Yuugi leaned forwards slowly, leisurely unhooking the blindfold and pulling it away, revealing Kaiba’s shining blue eyes. His expression, whatever it had been before the blindfold was removed, quickly melted away into a hostile glare, eyes flicking between the two of them with less than convincing indignation.

Yuugi extended a finger and ran it along Kaiba’s upper lip in a wet half circle. “Do you think,” he murmured, “we could both fit inside his mouth at the same time?”

Jounouchi swallowed, looking away from Kaiba to his friend and releasing Kaiba’s jaw to wrap both arms around Yuugi’s waist, pulling him tight against his body and kissing him as Kaiba let his head fall forwards, retching quietly.

Jounouchi’s fingers struggled with the fastenings on Yuugi’s tight black trousers for a moment until he could pull them free and shove his hand roughly down into his friend’s underwear, Yuugi groaning as he rested his head on Jounouchi’s shoulder, looking down at Kaiba on the floor, arms bound behind his back, able but unwilling to say anything. He stared up at Yuugi, meeting his gaze inscrutably, watching as Yuugi’s lips parted and his skin flushed, his hips jerking against Jounouchi’s hand as he massaged his cock. Putting on a bit of a show. Kaiba remained silent and glaring.

Yuugi drew back, kissing Jounouchi lightly on the lips and extricating Jounouchi’s hand from the tangle of underwear and flesh. He turned, dropping to his knees on the floor before Kaiba. He held his gaze for a long moment, expression as blank as Kaiba’s, and kept his eyes wide as he leaned forwards to kiss him, almost chastely. He didn’t wait for Kaiba to kiss back.

“Alright then,” Yuugi said, standing again and reaching forwards to Jounouchi’s worn jeans, making short work of the zipper and the one remaining button. He took Jounouchi by the hand and pulled him forwards a step to stand before Kaiba, lying before them, mouth again shut firm. “Let’s get him on the bed.”

Kaiba’s muscles again went rigid as they lifted him, but he didn’t struggle. Only when they dropped him unceremoniously on the bed did he begin to writhe around, trying to turn himself onto his back. Jounouchi snorted and placed a strong palm on Kaiba’s back, holding him down against the mattress, then grabbed his hair and dragged him over to the edge of the bed, Kaiba hissing in pain, so that his neck was level with the bed’s edge. He released him and Kaiba’s head fell forwards, his hair hanging over his face.

Yuugi reached forward to brush his hair back delicately, stroking him with deceptive softness. “Let’s see how much he can take.”

Yuugi held his hair back this time while Jounouchi slipped his fingers over Kaiba’s lips, digging his nails into the hot wet inside of his lower lip to make him unclench his jaw.

“C’mon, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said sarcastically. “Do we need to go through this again?” He dug his nails in deeper and Kaiba’s right eye twitched. Finally, Kaiba opened his mouth.

“Good, very good,” Yuugi almost crooned, pulling his erection free with one hand as he held Kaiba’s head back with he other. “Wider now.”

Kaiba faltered for a moment, his eye twitching again, eyes flicking from Yuugi’s erection to Jounouchi’s, and then he complied.

They didn’t waste any time, and the next thing Kaiba knew was the unfamiliar, bitter taste of Jounouchi’s cock sliding easily into his throat. Kaiba immediately gagged, breathing shallowly through his nose and feeling his eyes grow hot and water. Jounouchi held there for a moment, cutting off his air with sheer mass, and then pulled back, a thin trail of gossamer saliva connecting his cock to Kaiba’s mouth. Kaiba had barely time to take a breath before Yuugi’s cock had replaced Jounouchi’s. He was slightly smaller but the force, the violence of it felt the same as his air was again cut off.

When Yuugi drew back, Jounouchi didn’t take over. Yuugi let the tip of his cock remain between Seto’s lips, an uncooperative kiss, and Jounouchi pushed forward to join him. Yuugi’s grip tightened on Kaiba’s hair.

“ _Wider,_ Kaiba,” Yuugi warned, giving his hair a little shake. Kaiba tried, stretching his mouth until the muscles burned, and felt Jounouchi’s cock slide in atop Yuugi’s.

Jounouchi groaned indulgently, winding an arm around Yuugi’s waist and pulling him against him as the two of them gently rocked their hips, rocked against one another’s hardness and Kaiba’s lips, holding the moment of heat and contact.

Yuugi’s lips found Jounouchi’s and he pulled them together, licking and lapping at Jounouchi’s tongue as he held Kaiba’s hair firmly, slowly easing himself deeper into Kaiba’s mouth.

Bound and helpless on the bed, Kaiba’s mouth burns. The muscles of his face are on fire as Yuugi forces his mouth open even wider, but still he stays silent. He looks up at Jounouchi and Yuugi, clumsily making out with tongues and saliva sliding over open lips, and hesitantly pushes his own tongue forward, rubbing against Yuugi’s cock. He watches Yuugi’s body tense slightly and hears him moan, pulling Jounouchi’s face closer to him, and Kaiba licks again, massaging his erection as best he can. Again Yuugi moans into Jounouchi’s mouth, and all Kaiba can do is keep moving his tongue back and forth as he watches them. It’s too awkward to suck on both of them, so he licks, and watches, and finally they break off their kiss to look down at him.

Watching them watch him as he licks and pleases, Kaiba doesn’t even realise that he’s started to grind his hips into the bedsheets, pleasuring himself as he pleasures them, but as Yuugi’s eyes dart to his hips he suddenly realises and freezes, embarrassed; ashamed, even.

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Yuugi murmured, and pulled himself back out of Kaiba’s mouth. Kaiba couldn’t even gasp before Jounouchi had easily slid back to the back of his throat and held his cock there, his hand replacing Yuugi’s in Kaiba’s hair, casually holding Kaiba’s face pressed against his pelvis as Kaiba began to choke around him.

“Should we have him on his back?” Jounouchi suggested, holding Kaiba’s twitching head and choking throat firm against his pelvis.

“Yes, that’ll work,” said Yuugi lightly.

Jounouchi drew back and Kaiba drew in long gulps of air, his mouth aching, unable to do much to fight back as Jounouchi easily flipped him over onto his back and Yuugi began to pull of his leather trousers. He struggled a little as his legs were freed, but before Yuugi could pull off his underwear Jounouchi had climbed atop the bed and then sat firmly on Kaiba’s upper chest, pulling Kaiba’s hair up again to press his cock against Kaiba’s lips once more.

Kaiba actually turned away, like a child refusing a meal, but Jounouchi slapped him sharply and shook his head. “Open,” he said, not even trying to sound commanding, and Kaiba did so. Jounouchi fucked his throat roughly, paying little attention to the discomfort he caused. Kaiba’s eyes watered, shining brightly for a moment before they overspilled, and salt ran down his cheeks to mingle with the saliva that now coated his mouth.

He jerked violently as he felt a thin, unlubed finger push roughly into him, and instinctively tried to move away from it, but Jounouchi had him well restrained. Yuugi slowly, torturously, slid the finger in and out, creating a dull, painful friction that hardened Kaiba’s cock into a full, red erection.

“He’s very tight,” Yuugi commented out loud, almost idly, tilting his head to regard Kaiba’s shamelessly twitching erection.

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Jounouchi panted out, hips jutting forwards again and again as he carelessly abused Kaiba’s throat, every choking sound that Kaiba made sending a little shiver of electricity down his cock.

“Do we need him on his hands and knees,” Yuugi questioned casually, extracting his finger to rub it in tight little circles around the hot, contracting muscles before shoving it roughly back inside, “or can you hold him up by his hair?”

Jounouchi pulled back, his cock dripping with Kaiba’s saliva, who let his head fall freely to the mattress to choke quietly and swallow, trying to soothe his burning throat before the assault began again. “Yeah, sure. He weighs nothing.”

Yuugi stood and hopped nimbly from the bed, dropping by the drawer to find some lube and condoms. “Good,” he said, rifling through boxes. “Give me a minute, I have no idea which to use.”

Jounouchi looked down at Kaiba, panting quietly and occasionally retching up more spit, his face flushed and glistening with his own saliva. Jounouchi bent his head and pulled Kaiba’s hair back again, this time eliciting a faint moan of pain. He studied Kaiba’s face, the pain, the indignation, the shame, and the desperate, hungry arousal that undercut it all. He leant forwards and kissed Kaiba’s forehead, pressing his nose against his hair to inhale that rich scene of spice and sweat. Kaiba relaxed in his grip, expression the same, and then Jounouchi slapped him.

“Open your mouth again,” he whispered, and Kaiba did so immediately. Jounouchi leaned forwards and slid his tongue inside, tasting himself and Kaiba’s metallic saliva, then drew back and spat. Kaiba flinched but obediently kept his mouth open, Jounouchi’s saliva soon mixing with his own. “Swallow,” Jounouchi instructed, and almost came right there as Kaiba closed his mouth and, after several weak attempts, managed to force his throat into complying.

“Are you ready?”

Jounouchi looked up to see Yuugi sat beside Kaiba, holding the lube and wearing a condom. Jounouchi hadn’t even noticed his return.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he said, grinning, but paused for a moment to kiss Kaiba once again, lightly, on his forehead. “Get him ready first, though. I won’t last long if I have to wait for you.”

Kaiba inhaled deep and indulgently as Yuugi slid a slick finger into him, pressing through his pulsing muscles before sliding back, slowly, pulling out with excruciating leisure and making Kaiba’s legs rub against one another, his chest beginning to rise and fall with the deep pleasure.

Jounouchi stroked his hair affectionately, smiling at the untroubled bliss that was settling into Kaiba’s features as Yuugi added a second finger, leaning forwards to kiss once, teasingly, the very tip of Kaiba’s cock, making his breath catch and his hips twitch towards the stimulation. But Yuugi drew back, wetting his fingers again before pushing roughly into the tight muscles, Kaiba’s entire body shuddering as Yuugi pushed them deep inside him. He held them there, invasive but unmoving, until Kaiba’s thighs very slowly began to tense and relax, tense and relax, in a gentle undulation that pulled Yuugi’s fingers in and out of himself.

“I think he’s ready,” Yuugi remarked amusedly, dragging his fingers out of Kaiba and eliciting an exhalation of frustration.

Jounouchi took Kaiba’s hair once again, holding his head up, and pressed himself against Kaiba’s closed mouth. “Kaiba, come on. Mouth open.”

Whether it was defiance or because he was too lost in the lingering sensations Jounouchi wasn’t sure, but Kaiba’s mouth remained softly shut. He sighed and half turned on Kaiba’s chest, looking to Kaiba’s erection, then drew his forefinger behind his thumb and held it taut before releasing it in a violent flick to the head of Kaiba’s cock. Kaiba cried out once, sharply, then fell silent and let his mouth hang open for Jounouchi to press against it again.

Yuugi pushed himself firmly against Kaiba’s opening, easing himself by degrees into the tight, hot resistance, but once he’d breached the ring of muscles he slid in without difficulty, moaning quietly to himself as he gradually filled the bound, half naked boy beneath him.

Kaiba groaned and moved his head forwards to take Jounouchi’s cock, his mouth making sucking motions before he could register what he was doing, luxuriating in the feeling of fullness and restriction. Jounouchi tried to move steadily, drawing out the insistent urge to come, while behind him he heard the rapid slap of skin on skin as Yuugi loosed himself on Kaiba, every thrust bringing a soft pleasured moan from Yuugi’s mouth and a deep muffled groan from Kaiba’s, smothered by Jounouchi’s cock. Jounouchi leaned backwards, stretching to kiss Yuugi. Yuugi’s eyes opened and he dissolved into an aroused smile, leaning forwards to meet Jounouchi and kiss him back, sliding his arms around him, one under his shirt, toying with his nipples, and the other in his messed, sweaty hair.

Jounouchi’s eyes closed completely and he relaxed into the sensations, Kaiba’s mouth a perfect, contented wet massage against his cock and Yuugi’s lips so delicate on his shoulders. He didn’t try to fight the waves of deep, certain pleasure that were beginning to rise within him, only lay back against Yuugi’s chest and quietly pushed his hips with steady, ever-increasing thrusts until, with a long groan, he came with violent pulses into Kaiba’s throat. His eyes opened as he came, rapturously watching Kaiba with his own eyes shut drink his cum with apparent relish.

He pulled back finally from Kaiba’s mouth, resting his cock against Kaiba’s open lips as Kaiba began to kiss it dazedly, his bound body undulating beneath them as Yuugi continued to thrust into him. Jounouchi felt Yuugi’s hands clutch at him, his nails rove over his skin, his teeth and lips on his shoulder, and listened to his friend’s increasing breathing as he neared his own climax, finally coming with a quiet moan, breath hot on Jounouchi’s ear.

The three of them remained like that for some long moments, the primal smell of sweat and semen in the air, before Yuugi slowly pulled out of Kaiba and quietly climbed from the futon, slipping into the small ensuite that joined the bedroom and Kaiba’s office.

Jounouchi climbed off Kaiba and lay down beside him, leaving his arms cuffed behind his back, and smiled as he reached out to brush Kaiba’s wet hair from his forehead. He met Jounouchi’s eyes, his own hot with unspent arousal, and Jounouchi began to tease his hand from Kaiba’s hair to his chest, his thighs, occasionally ghosting with brief flashes of pleasure over Kaiba’s cock. Kaiba’s breathing was erratic, heated, but Jounouchi didn’t allow him to get much closer.

The door opened and Yuugi re-entered, first switching off the desk light and recreating the original darkness before walking on swift tip toes to the futon to climb over the two figures and lie on Kaiba’s other side, resting his head in the pillow.

“Go on, Jounouchi,” he murmured sleepily, eyes drifting over Kaiba’s body, smiling at his clear arousal.

Jounouchi dropped his teasing and took hold of Kaiba’s erection, curling his fingers around it and beginning to massage it quickly.

Kaiba’s body jerked and his eyes suddenly went wide and wild. “ _No!_ ”

The word issued in a strangled, broken note from Kaiba’s throat and Jounouchi immediately froze. It wasn’t as though he really trusted Kaiba to use the safe word if he was uncomfortable, and this sound was so terrified, so sudden, that Jounouchi didn’t think he could have kept going if he wanted to.

“Seto?” Yuugi asked, voice full of concern, propping himself up onto his elbow. “Kaiba, are you alright?”

Kaiba’s eyes had shut. He took several slow, deep breaths, then relaxed back into the duvet. “Untie me,” he said stiffly, and Yuugi did so, Jounouchi’s hand still resting uncertainly around his erection. Once he was free of the cuffs Kaiba took another long breath, then opened his eyes again and looked between the two of them, his face unreadable.

Yuugi slid forwards and wrapped an arm around his chest, resting his face in the crook of his shoulder. “It’s alright, Seto,” he murmured, kissing his chin.

Kaiba’s voice, when it came, was soft and distant. “Yes… Yes, it’s alright…”

Jounouchi hesitated for a moment, then resumed his motions. Kaiba’s breathing immediately hitched but his tension was now simply arousal, lips parted and panting, and he came within a few seconds, covering Jounouchi’s hand in his ejaculate.

Jounouchi raised his hand to Kaiba’s lips, smiling with an involuntary, confused tenderness as Kaiba immediately brought his fingers into his mouth, sucking off his own cum with pleasured delicacy.

The three of them lay together in silence, Yuugi curled about Kaiba’s form and Jounouchi lying on his other side, stretching out in comfort and resting his head at a comfortable angle.

“That was good,” Jounouchi said brightly through a yawn. “We should do that again sometime.” His eyes closed and he moved his head away from Kaiba’s, both of them content with the flush contact of their legs and their intertwined ankles.

“Was it alright?” said Yuugi quietly. Jounouchi opened his eyes again to look at Kaiba, who remained stiff and silent for a moment before giving a single nod. Yuugi smiled contentedly and kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t mind having a go at that myself sometime.”

Jounouchi snorted. “Maybe one day we’ll get finally through Kaiba’s massive drawer of sex toys.”

“Hm,  _maybe,_ ” Yuugi said playfully, leaning over Kaiba to kiss Jounouchi deeply, their tongues soft and relaxed in one another’s mouths.

Kaiba’s lean figure suddenly pushed upwards, forcing them to draw apart as he stood and walked between them, stepping down from the futon to pull his pants back on.

“Seto, are you alright?” Yuugi inquired gently, watching Kaiba dress once again.

“Hn.”

“Seto,” said Yuugi with goodnatured exasperation.

“I’m fine,” Kaiba elaborated, rebuttoning and rezipping the leather trousers. “I just need to work.”

“Man, you’re  _always_  working,” Jounouchi complained, pulling a pillow over his face as Kaiba flicked on the desk light once again.

“At least one of us is,” Kaiba muttered for a half hearted rebuttal. He began to gather the papers on his desk, preparing to return to his office, but a sudden soft hand on his wrist stopped him. He didn’t even hear Yuugi leave the bed.

“Will you work in here?” Yuugi said, smiling with loving understanding. “We’d like that.”

Kaiba hesitated. “I don’t want to keep you up,” he said, somewhat uncertainly.

“I sleep like a log,” came Jounouchi’s voice, muffled by the pillow. “Anyway,” he lifted the pillow to look over at the other two, “it’d be nice if you didn’t just run away afterwards like you usually do.”

“I do not  _run away,_ ” Kaiba said irritably, but the sentiment stopped him finishing gathering the papers. He looked to Yuugi’s soft smile, then met his lips in a short kiss.

Yuugi gave him one last smile before turning to walk back to the bed. As he climbed in next to Jounouchi Kaiba heard the other boy call out, “Night, Kaiba.”

“Do try not to snore this time,” Kaiba muttered, reseating himself at his desk and spreading again the papers over the desk. He turned back to his laptop, opening the lid and navigating back to his inbox.  _Always so much to do…_

“Hey, Kaiba?”

“What, Jounouchi.”

“Turn the light out.”

Kaiba looked up, at the two twisted figures beneath the cool blue bedsheets, then reached for the lamp. A calm, vast darkness filled the room once again, save for the white light of the computer screen. The only sounds are the deliberately soft tapping of keys and two oscillations of gentle, sleeplike breathing and, beneath that, the soft sound of Kaiba’s own breath, mingling with that of Yuugi and Jounouchi’s, and the silence, and the night.


End file.
